1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor control circuit and a sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sensors such as acceleration, temperature, pressure and angle sensors to be used in a portable device are usually structured as modules in which a silicon MEMS sensor (MEMS: micro electro mechanical systems) and a control circuit, which outputs an input signal from such sensors as an output signal, are integrated and packaged (as for a MEMS sensor, see for example, an acceleration sensor described in Analog Devices, Inc. Low Cost ±2 g/10 g Dual Axis iMEMS(R) Accelerometers with Digital Output, the United States, 1999).
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing an example where multiple types of sensors are arranged in a portable device. FIG. 1 shows sensor 200 in which four sensors, a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, an acceleration sensor and an angle sensor, are loaded in a portable device.
For allowing a portable device to measure multiple types of physical values by using the MEMS sensor described above, multiple types of sensor modules are required to be arranged separately. Top right of FIG. 1 shows an example where multiple types of sensor modules are arranged.
On the other hand, by integrating multiple types of sensors on a PCB (printed circuit board), systems such as multifunctional integrated PCB MEMS are suggested. When such a system is applied, decreased areas for mounting sensors themselves and reduced costs may be achieved. Bottom right of FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an example of multifunctional integrated PCB MEMS and control circuits corresponding to their respective sensors.
The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.